Xue Ying
|disciple = Ye Qing Mo Chong Yun Jia Yun Yun Peng Xing Huo Xun Yi |master = Sacred Master Crimson Dust Bloodshed God Emperor Gu Qi Southern Cloud King |occupation = Substitute Elder (Xia Clan) Emperor/Realm Lord (Xia Clan World) Tavern Master (Bloodshed Tavern) Golden-robed Disciple (Great Void Heaven Temple) Hall Master (Mirage Palace Hall) Inner Disciple (Southern Cloud Sacred Religion) (Formerly) Personal Disciple (Southern Cloud Sacred Religion) |affiliation = Dong Bo Clan Monarchs of Five Places |sect = Water Daoist Faction Xia Clan Bloodshed God Palace Great Void Heaven Temple Southern Cloud Sacred Religion |source_world = Primal Chaos Void |cosmos = Starting Cosmos |world = Material World |planet = Xia Clan World |empire = Dragon Mountain Empire |county = Azure River County |province = Tranquil Sun Province |city/town = Water Rites Town |cultivation_system = Laws and Profound Mysteries |cultivation_base = Void God Primal Chaos |fleshly_body = |battle_prowess = God Yuan Palace 10th Level |daos = First Life Mirage (Primal Chaos) Slaughter (Primal Chaos) Ripple (Origin) Second Life Mirage (Primal Chaos) Void (Primal Chaos) |book = Book 01 |novel = Chapter 1 |manhua = Chapter 1}} Xue Ying is the main character in Lord Xue Ying novel and manhua. The start of the manhua and novel differ greatly. Appearance First Life Xue Ying has a very normal appearance with his looks being average. He is typically wearing a black robe however sometimes he'll wear other colored robes. He has black eyes and hair. Second Life A handsome young man who typically likes to wear white robes. Personality Plotline Volume 1 Volume 2 Volume 3 Volume 4 Volume 5 Volume 6 Volume 7 Volume 8 Volume 9 The Volume starts off with Palace Head Chen rewarding Xue Ying for killing 9 rank 5 Abyss Demons as well as several rank 4 and lower Abyss Demons alongside with the destruction of the Abyss Demon's Minor Transcendent World bases (3 out of 5 destroyed, the last 2 were abandoned). Xue Ying, along with Jing Qiu, then headed to the Black Wind Abyss. Xue Ying then challenges Black Wind Abyss by first fighting the outermost perimeter's protector, the Black Dragon. After defeating the Black Dragon by using his True Meaning of Star to increase the gravity on the Black Dragon's massive body Xue Ying moves towards the center of Black Wind Abyss. Here Xue Ying then fights the second Refiner Organism left by Ancestor Black Wind. The second Refiner Organism was White Fog Ape, another peak stage Demigod Transcendent. However, ultimately the White Fog Ape was defeated by Xue Ying who used a combination of his True Meaning of Star and ?. Xue Ying then continued on until he reached a thousand meters in length corridor. By using the repulsion of the Yu Jing Qiu, Xue Ying was able to discover the weakest of the Five Shadows. As Xue Ying was unable to defeat him by using his True Meaning of Star and True Meaning of Extreme Piercing and by using his Deity Warrior, who was given to Xue Ying by Palace Head Chen, would count as conceding Xue Ying was forced to use his True Meaning of Mirage. By doing this he skipped all five of the Five Shadows and met the Black Rat. This Black Rat was the strongest Refiner Organism refined by Ancestor Black Wind and was left as the leader of the Black-Wind Deity Palace after Ancestor Black Wind died. However, he deemed that Xue Ying passed Ancestor Black Wind's conditions for acquiring his inheritance (which is to break through the obstacles, to use your own strength, and to be a Transcendent of the Xia Clan). As such Xue Ying now had to go to the Major Transcendent World to find Ancestor Black Wind's inheritance. The Major Transcendent World was described as being a 'wasteland' with a world similar to the True Meaning of Mirage. Here there were quite a lot of Transcendent materials which Xue Ying would take. By using his True Meaning of Mirage Xue Ying easily avoided the detection of Native Transcendents who would be within the top 10 of the demigod rankings. Whilst doing this Xue Ying found an Origin Stone mine which had a depth of over 150 kilometers and contained a total of 1.45 million kilograms of Origin Stones. However, Xue Ying only took 0.9 million kilograms to avoid destroying the new Major Transcendent World. Xue Ying then followed the map given to him by the Black Rat to a lake. At the bottom of this lake, Xue Ying found the sack full of treasures. Inside the sack were a dark-gold wristband and a crystal ball. The crystal ball contained a message from Ancestor Black Wind telling Xue Ying about The Great Annihilation and Crimson Rock Mountain. Ancestor Black Wind entrusted Xue Ying with the responsibility of finding the treasure at Crimson Rock Mountain to save the Xia Clan from The Great Annihilation. The dark-gold wristband, a 500m storage space, contained 0.8 million kilograms of Origin Stone, a stack of talismans, with the talisman controlling the seven Deity warriors and three unique corpses whom, when alive, were stronger than Deities. After coming back and learning of Pu Yang Bo's death Xue Ying went into fake closed-door cultivation for 10 years, his goal of doing this is to covertly blanket search for the Abyss Demon generals whilst using the True Meaning of Mirage to hide. However, after 3 months, Xue Ying found headquarters of the Demonic Faction. Here Pu Yang Bo was chained up by Situ Hong. Xue Ying also found out that Xi Yun who is one the elders of the Xia Clan is the High Priest of the Demonic Faction. Volume 10 Volume 11 Volume 12 Volume 13 Volume 14 Volume 15 Volume 16 Volume 17 Volume 18 Volume 19 Volume 20 Volume 21 Volume 22 Volume 23 Volume 24 Volume 25 Volume 26 Volume 27 Volume 28 Volume 29 Volume 30 Volume 31 Volume 32 Volume 33 Volume 34 Volume 35 Volume 36 Volume 37 Volume 38 Volume 39